Perfect Siblings?
by InnocentlyCorrupt
Summary: Don't Tai and Kari act like the perfect siblings? But are they really?


Perfect Siblings?

Hehe, I dunno, I was reading Fullmetal Alchemist when I suddenly thought about Tai and Kari! They seem like they get a long well, almost to the point that it's strange. Well to me, then again I have 7 siblings and we always argue.

It was late at night and Kari lay awake in her bed. Despite this she fained sleep by sleeping in her usual position and having her eyes closed but in reality she was wide awake and was rather stressed.

_Tai's the greatest. He's the greatest brother, leader...soccer player. Tai's just the greatest! He's done so much for me and he continues to do a lot for me. He's considerate, kind and used to make me breakfast all the time when we were younger. After all we couldn't trust mom's cooking, hehe! We've been through a lot together, having to save the world and all. Not to mention the obstacles we had to overcome. All the moments we were afraid, when we missed home and when we felt like there was no hope. Tai was always the one to lead us out of the darkness. Yep, Tai really is the greatest. Maybe...too great? I'm always doing things to make him proud, to be the kind of sister that can live up to having a older brother like that. I'm polite, I'm considerate. I do my best to make sure that I'm the perfect sister since I wouldn't want to make him look bad. I used to do that a lot and I was such a pain to him...When we were kids he couldn't have as much fun around because of me. I was always sick and had to be watched a lot. I'd make him mad that way, I know I did. It was worse because I was way too shy for my own good. I couldn't talk to people without whistling, can you believe that? I walked around using my whistle to respond, it's no wonder he didn't like me very much when we were younger. But I've tried my best to be healthy and not to get in the way so much too! I'm not deserving of such a brother. I have to make up for my lack of amazing qualities, but sometimes it gets tiring. Though this is what I have to do._

Like his sister, Tai to was wide awake. However, unlike his sister, he didn't bother with hiding it so much. He lay flat on his stomache and had his head turned to the side, his eyes wide awake. He spent his time staring around the room and watching the shadows that had formed scary shapes. He did this while his mind was racing with all sorts of thoughts.

_Kari's the greatest little sister in the entire universe! It's no wonder that she has the crest of light. Sometimes I think that she's just some sort of angel that decided to morph their way into our lives. Not that I mind, I love my little sister to bits! I mean, she's kind, considerate, polite; she's always looking out for everyone's best interest. She even looks up to me a lot, she treats me like I'm some sort of...well, I don't know. I just feel important, needed...loved. I don't know why I get such treatment. I mean, I don't deserve it. I don't deserve any affection like this! Someone like me should be treated like a dog or at least like I have the plague. I'm dirty, filthy, corrupted. I'm no good to anyone! I act like a hot shot and am known as a leader to the digidestine, I get all that but I don't get why. I'm nothing like a leader, I'm too stupid and ignorant. I'm a murderer! or at least an attempted one, someone like me shouldn't have such a wonderful little sister. I...I almost killed her once. Did you know that? I'm a horrible, disgusting person! The worst brother in the world, I almost killed my sister! And just so I can play a game of soccer. I'm dispicable. I'm...not worthy. She's so forgiving, I mean I almost killed her and yet I'm still her big brother, I'm still looked at as if I am the greatest or something. Someone pure like that should be protected. Someone like that __**deserves**__ the perfect older brother! I'll let her get away with anything she wants and will harm any that try to harm her. I'll let every day be a happy moment, she's never allowed to be sad around me or someone will pay. I'll strive to be the best I can be in soccer. I'll become a champion in the sport, she'll see. I'll do everything I can for my perfect little sister...it gets tiring. But this is what I have to do._

Morning finally came to the two Yagami siblings who were two busy faking sleep and thinking all night to really take notice. Though to keep appearances up, Kari tip-toed her way off the bunk bed and made it out of the room once she heard the alarm clock ring ; when the soft thud of the door closing was heard, Tai opened his eyes. He turned onto his back and sighed as he softly began a countdown. "1...2...3...4.." he counted softly as he bopped his head to a rhythmic beat only he could hear. Kari made her way down the hall after she had down her morning routine in the washroom. Heading toward the kitchen she began to pour some cereal as she waited. The house was still quiet due to the fact that she was the only one awake. She tilted her head to the side and stared at the clock with bored facination. She was focused on the second hand and the silenting ticking that came with it. Her mother finally woke up and shouted at her son to awake as well. Tai, having been already awake, threw off his covers and headed out the door. He slowly dragged his feet as the kitchen came into view. There he and his sister's eyes connected, they held the gaze for a moment. Just staring at each other before Tai broke into a cheesy grin and Kari smiled sweetly.

"Good morning!" They greeted each other.

Let the acting begin.

**End!**

Nn, how was this one? I don't know why it suddenly came into my head. It isn't as light hearted as my first one is it? I still thought it was interested though, tell me what you think. Thanks to duckie lover 151 and ProdigiousDiscourse for reviewing on my first story! You two rock! =3


End file.
